One Lucky Day
by cptevelyn
Summary: Under quarantine, Jack has a rather unlucky experience in the control room. One Shot (possibly).


AN: My sister and I wrote this one when we were bored one day. It's just a one-shot and may or may not be continued. Jack is pretty much the main character. Enjoy and please review!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own... You know the drill...  
  
Jack entered the mess hall and strode over to the fridge. He grabbed the milk from the top shelf. He swished the carton around a bit making sure there was enough to coat his cereal with. He grinned with satisfaction at the sound of sloshing milk inside the carton. _Whoo! No dry cereal for me today_, he thought as he went to the counter, shaking the milk carton all the way there. He sat the carton on the counter and opened the cupboard in front of him. He removed a bowl from the middle shelf and sat it next to the milk. He opened another cupboard and peered into it, searching for the cereal. He glanced at the brief selection. _Thank God! No Fruit Loops!_ He thought while making his selection.  
As Jack chose Lucky Charms, Daniel and Teal'c entered the mess hall. Daniel was in a hurry for his morning cup of coffee and the big Jaffa was just along for the ride.  
"Hey guys," Jack said to his compadres. "Top o' the mornin' to ya!" he continued in a terrible Irish accent which sounded like a mixture of British and Brooklyn.  
"Good morning, O'Neill," Teal'c said.  
Daniel mumbled a reply as he continued to the coffee machine and began to pour some into his "Kiss the Archaeologist" cup. After taking his first sip, he sighed, gave a little grin, and bid Jack good morning.  
Jack poured his milk and cereal into the bowl, grabbed a spoon and took his first bite to test the waters. "Mmm..." he said with a mouthful. He then continued to hum the Lucky Charms theme.  
Daniel, long used to the Colonel's quirky antics, just gave him a long-suffering, pitiful look.  
Noting Daniel's annoyance, Jack began to sing the catching theme, taking breaks between phrases to take another bite of cereal.  
After a few refrains, Daniel interrupted the melodic torture. "Uh... Jack, not to be rude but you're a horrible singer..."  
"Indeed," Teal'c agreed, raising an eyebrow.  
This only resulting in Jack singing even louder. Daniel, figuring he'd been beaten, began to hum along with him.  
Jack then attempted to do a little jig out of the mess hall, sloshing milk in his wake.  
"...clovers and blue moons, pots of gold and rainbows, and the red balloons!"  
"They're magically delicious!" Daniel called after him.  
Teal'c only became more confused by the Tau'ri's behavior and stared at the opposite wall blankly. "O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, I do not understand what you are talking about..."  
Jack continued on his merry way as he shut the door to the mess hall and walked down to the empty control room. He sat his cereal down on a desk and fidgeted with some wires that lead to a television monitor suspended from the ceiling. He than grabbed his cereal, took a seat on one of the many rolling chairs in front of the monitor, and used a remote to turn on the television and switch on cartoons. He propped his feet up on the desk in front of him.  
After a few moments into a classic Bugs Bunny segment, Jack tipped himself up onto two wheels and the chair went flying out from under him. Cereal and milk flew everywhere as Jack watched the ceiling grow farther away from him and landed on the floor.  
"Owww...." Jack whined, regaining the use of his body and sitting up. He rubbed the back of his head and stood. As he turned toward the controls to survey the damage, he heard a sizzling sound coming from one of the boards.  
"Uh, oh... _That _can't be good," He said. He scratched his head and then bent down to pick up his spoon and what of his bowl wasn't in tiny pieces. He then proceeded to attempt to sneak out of the control room.  
"What the hell is going on in here, Colonel?!" General Hammond boomed in his Texas accent from the hall.  
Jack winced and turned to face his commanding officer. "Hey, General Teddy! I was just uh, and yeah..."  
"I can't believe this! You'd better be glad we have the programmers to fix that board you fried, Jack! How in the...." General Hammond continued to scold the leader of SG-1 as Sam stuck her head out of her lab. She sighed, rolled her eyes and shook her head. She then retreated back into her lab, shut the door and locked it.  
"Another one of those days..."  
  
AN: You like? Please feel free to let me know! 


End file.
